


Temptation

by thepurplewombat



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 12:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/978852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurplewombat/pseuds/thepurplewombat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I had this idea that Temptation by Alice Cooper is basically Sebastian's theme song. So I wrote...well, I wrote this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

_Don’t touch your lips_

_Don’t wear your hair like that_

 

She has her hair down again, and it spills over her shoulders in an ebony flood as she sits at the card table and nibbled at her lower lip in concentration. Sebastian wishes for a moment that he’s playing too, if only for something to have in his hands.

She’s smiling a little. He wants to kiss her smiling mouth until she’s breathless and gasping, wrap her hair around his fist and pull her head back to feast on her slender white neck, mark her as his so that no-one will ever touch her again.

 

_I feel your presence all around me_

 

Hawke’s house smells like her. There’s nowhere to go to escape the tantalizing scent of cinnamon and lyrium that was just so _her_. And then he enters the bathroom and the smell hits him like a fist and he’s hard as a rock in seconds.

_Don't get too close_

When he turns to run she’s there, right _there_ , her soft warm curves so close that he can feel the heat of her body, and he’s rooted to the spot for a long moment.

“Sebastian? Is something wrong?” she asks, her sweet voice raising goosbumps on him, and _oh_ , how he wished he’d worn his armour because if she comes one millimetre closer she’s going to know exactly what’s wrong.

_  
Don't move your eyes like that_

_Because they’re deep enough to drown me_

Her eyes are the colour of the ocean at noon, blinding blue, and when she lowers her gaze shyly – _probably creeped out by all the staring, Sebastian! –_ her long dark lashes sweeping her cheeks, he fists his hands and manages to grunt something vaguely coherent as he brushes past her.

 

 _It don't get hot like this in Heaven_  
_You fool me with your angel face_  
_Your master knows where I'm my weakest_

 

He lets them believe that he left because he disapproves of gambling and alcohol. He leaves because he cannot stand being in the same room as her for one more second without taking her, without ripping off her mage’s robes and fucking her on the stairs, over a table, against a wall, in her bed. He needs to hear the sound she makes as he slides into her, he needs to hear her scream his name.

 

 _Mercy please, I'm on my knees_  
_You're my temptation_  
_Measure my faith, the devil's awake_  
_He knows you're my temptation_

The floor of the Chantry is cold and hard under his knees, and he’s grateful. He needs the pain, needs it to help him focus.

“Blessed Andraste, help your servant, for I am weak. Help me resist this temptation, Andraste…”

He doesn’t stop until dawn sends pale fingers against the sky. His entire body is one knot of agony as he stands and staggers off to his duties.

He still wants her.

 

_Don't call my name  
Don't brush my cheek like that_

“Sebastian!”

Her voice is unstrung with shock and suddenly – even _now_ , while he’s bleeding out in the filth of Darktown, even now, - he wonders if that is what she’ll sound like when he takes her. Her hand on his face is like a lightning bolt through his body, and he turns his face helplessly toward her.

Then Anders comes with healing magic and the moment is gone, and that night he scrubs the Chantry floor until his knees and back are on fire and his hands are raw with cold.

 

_I curse the day that I found you_

 

He was angry the day he met her. He was in a towering rage, in fact, and if it hadn’t been for that he probably would have turned down her offer of assistance. He had no business being near a woman who made his heart pound every time he caught her scent.

He decides that this is the Maker’s curse for wanting revenge for his family so much.

 

 


End file.
